FXA-05D G-Defenser
The FXA-05D G-Defenser is a Mobile Suit support fighter featured in the Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam series. Technology & Combat Characteristics The FXA-05D G-Defenser is a fighter craft created to support the RX-178 Gundam Mk-II in battle and has similar concept as the One Year War's G-Fighter. It has powerful thrusters, Gundarium alloy armor and is armed with missiles, vulcan guns, mini laser guns and a long rifle. In combat, the G-Defenser can serve as an independent support unit for the Gundam Mk-II, or dock with it to form the more powerful RX-178+FXA-05D Super Gundam. During the docking sequence, the G-Defenser's cockpit capsule disconnects and operates independently, similar to the FF-X7 Core Fighter. As a result of this, the Gundam Mk-II's pilot takes over the control of the G-Defenser's remaining body. When docked, the G-Defenser's missile pods, vulcan guns and long rifle stay with the Gundam Mk-II, leaving the cockpit capsule with only the mini laser guns. Later, the G-Defenser is also used by RGM-86R GM III as the mobile suit has the same model of backpack as the Gundam Mk-II. Armaments ;*14-tube Missile Pod :A pair of 14-tube missile pods are mounted on the two protruding armament units at the sides. ;*Long Rifle :The most powerful weapon of the G-Defenser, it is a high powered beam weapon mounted on the starboard side. ;*Mini Laser Gun :A pair of mini laser guns are mounted on the nose of the G-Defenser's cockpit capsule. They are the cockpit capsule's primary and only weapon when disengaged from the main body. Because of the development of semi-transparent coating before the One Year War, laser weaponry are limited in effectiveness, especially against battleships. The mini laser guns are fire-linked and have a power rating of 1.7 MW each. ;*Vulcan Gun :The G-Defenser has four vulcan guns mounted on the sides of the missile pods. They primarily serve as defensive weapon in close to mid range combat, intercepting incoming enemy units, missiles, etc. History To prevent the RX-178 Gundam Mk-II from being outclassed by Titans' transformable mobile suits, Anaheim Electronics developed a dedicated support fighter, the G-Defenser. It can dock with Gundam Mk-II to form the G-Flyer transport unit and then the RX-178+FXA-05D Super Gundam following the detachment of the support fighter's cockpit capsule. The G-Defenser and its cockpit capsule were destroyed by Yazan Gable's RX-139 Hambrabi, but the Gundam Mk-II survived the destruction. Picture Gallery Fxa-05d-cockpitcapsule.jpg|Cockpit Capsule lineart Fxa-05d-missilepod.jpg|Missile Pod lineart Gunpla OldGDefenser.jpg|1/144 Original FXA-05D G-Defenser (1985): box art Gunpla_HGUC_GDfenz-FlyArmor_box.jpg|1/144 HGUC limited edition "FXA-05D G-Defenser & FXA-00 Flying Armor" double pack (2012): box art Action Figures GFF_0019_SuperGundam_box-front.jpg|G-Defenser figure as part of Gundam Fix Figuration (GFF) "RX-178+FXA-05D Super Gundam / FA-178 Full Armor Gundam Mk-II" figure set (2004): package front view. GFF_0019_SuperGundam_box-back.jpg|G-Defenser figure as part of GFF "RX-178+FXA-05D Super Gundam / FA-178 Full Armor Gundam Mk-II" figure set (2004): package back view. HCMPro_rx-178_Complete_p01.jpg|G-Defenser figure as part of 1/200 High Complete Model Progressive (HCM-Pro) "RX-178 Gundam Mk-II Complete Set" (2005): package front view RobotDamashii_fxa-05d_p01.jpg|Robot Damashii "FXA-05D G Defenser" (P-Bandai exclusive; 2015): box art Notes and Trivia References 14d87688de3ae8.jpg External links *FXA-05D G-Defenser on MAHQ.net